As the HIV epidemic continues to spread world-wide, the need for an effective HIV vaccine remains urgent. The extraordinary ability of HIV to mutate, the inability of many currently known specificities of anti-HIV antibodies to consistently neutralize HIV primary isolates, and the lack of a complete understanding of the correlates of protective immunity to HIV infection have impeded efforts to develop an HIV vaccine having the desired effectiveness.
Although a majority of HIV-infected subjects develop acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), approximately 10-15% of patients are AIDS-free after 10 years of infection, and are termed non-progressors to AIDS (Sheppard et al, AIDS 7:1159-66 (1993), Phair, AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses 10:883-885 (1994)). Of those that do develop AIDS, those that do develop AIDS, approximately 10% of HIV-infected patients progress to AIDS within the first two to three years of HIV infection, and are termed rapid progressors to AIDS (Sheppard et al, AIDS 7:1159-66 (1993), Phair, AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses 10:883-885 (1994)). The initial characterization of anti-HIV immune responses in non-progressors and rapid progressors to AIDS has provided some insight into what may be the correlates of protective immunity to HIV.
In general, rapid progressors to AIDS have lower levels of antibodies to HIV proteins (Sheppard et al, AIDS 7:1159-66 (1993), Pantaleo et al, N. Engl. J. Med. 332:209-216 (1995), Cao et al, N. Eng. J. Med. 332:201-208 (1995)), and low or absent antibodies that neutralize autologous HIV isolates (Pantaleo et al, N. Engl. J. Med. 332:209-216 (1995), Cao et al, N. Eng. J. Med. 332:201-208 (1995)). Anti-HIV CD8+ CTL activity is present in peripheral blood T cells of rapid progressors, although one study has found low levels of memory CD8+ CTL by precursor frequency analysis in rapid progressors versus non-progressors (Pantaleo et al, Nature 370:463-467 (1994), Rinaldo, personal communication (1995)). Plasma levels of HIV virions are generally higher in rapid progressors compared to non-progressors, and rapidly replicating HIV strains are isolated more frequently from rapid progressors (Lee et al, J. AIDS 7:381-388 (1994), Mellors et al, Ann. Intern. Med. 122:573-579 (1995), Jurriaans et al, Virology 204:223-233 (1994)), either as a consequence of immunodeficiency and selection of more virulent HIV variants, or as a consequence of more virulent HIV variants infecting rapid progressors (Sullivan et al, J. Virol. 69:4413-4422 (1995)). Taken together with data that the fall in plasma viremia in primary HIV infection correlates with the presence of CD8+ anti-HIV CTL activity (Borrow et al, J. Virol. 68:6103 (1994)), these data suggest that anti-HIV CD8+ CTL that kill HIV-infected cells and antibodies that broadly neutralize HIV primary isolates, might be protective anti-HIV immune responses in uninfected individuals subsequently exposed to HIV (Haynes et al, Science 271:324-328 (1996), Haynes, Science 260:1279-1286 (1993)).
It has been suggested that less effective anti-HIV CD8+ CTL responses may be oligoclonal regarding TCR Vβ usage and targeted at several non-immunodominant HIV CTL epitopes, whereas more effective anti-HIV CTL responses may be polyclonal and targeted at fewer immunodominant epitopes (Rowland-Jones et al, Nature Medicine 1:59-64 (1995), Nowak et al, Nature 375:606-611 (1995)). Taken together with data that suggest the inheritance of certain HLA-encoded or other host genes may be associated with either rapid progression or non-progression to AIDS (Haynes et al, Science 271:324-328 (1996)), these data suggest that host gene expression may determine the quality and/or quantity of host anti-HIV immune responses.
Potent non-HLA restricted CD8+ T cell anti-HIV activity that suppresses the ability of HIV to replicate has been described by Levy et al (Walker et al, Science 234:1563-1566 (1986)). This CD8+ “HIV suppressor” activity is initially present in rapid progressors, then declines with the onset of AIDS (Walker et al, Science 234:1563-1566 (1986)), and may be mediated in part by cytokines such as IL-16 (Baier et al, Nature 378:563 (1995)), and by the chemokines, RANTES, MIP-1a and MIP-1b (Cocchi et al, Science 270:1811-1815 (1995)). Berger and colleagues have recently discovered a novel host molecule termed fusin, that is required for T cell tropic HIV to infect CD4+ T cells, and has significant homology with a known chemokine receptor, the IL8 receptor (Feng et al, Science 272:872-877 (1996)).
Thus, for induction of CD8+ “HIV suppressor” cells, CD8+ CTL and CD4+ T helper cells by an HIV immunogen, what is most likely needed are immunogens that induce these anti-HIV responses to a sufficient number of HIV variants such that a majority of HIV variants in a geographic area will be recognized.
A key obstacle to HIV vaccine development is the extraordinary variability of HIV and the rapidity and extent of HIV mutation (Win-Hobson in The Evolutionary biology of Retroviruses, SSB Morse Ed. Raven Press, NY, pgs 185-209 (1994)). Recent data in patients treated with anti-retroviral drugs have demonstrated that HIV variants emerge rapidly after initiation of treatment and can be isolated from peripheral blood as early as 3 weeks after initiation of drug treatment (Wei et al, Nature 373:117-122 (1995), Ho et al, Nature 373:123 (1995)). Moreover, up to 109 new HIV virions are produced in an infected individual per day, and the half-life of HIV quasispecies is approximately 2 days (Wei et al, Nature 373:117-122 (1995), Ho et al, Nature 373:123 (1995)).
Myers, Korber and colleagues have analyzed HIV sequences worldwide and divided HIV isolates into groups or clades, and provided a basis for evaluating the evolutionary relationship of individual HIV isolates to each other (Myers et al (Eds), Human Retroviruses and AIDS (1995), Published by Theoretical Biology and Biophysics Group, T-10, Mail Stop K710, Los Alamos National Laboratory, Los Alamos, N. Mex. 87545). The degree of variation in HIV protein regions that contain CTL and T helper epitopes has also recently been analyzed by Korber et al, and sequence variation documented in many CTL and T helper epitopes among HIV isolates (Korber et al (Eds), HIV Molecular Immunology Database (1995), Published by Theoretical Biology and Biophysics Group, Los Alamos National Laboratory, Los Alamos, N. Mex. 87545).
A new level of HIV variation complexity was recently reported by Hahn et al. by demonstrating the frequent recombination of HIV among clades (Robinson et al, J. Mol. Evol. 40:245-259 (1995)). These authors suggest that as many as 10% of HIV isolates are mosaics of recombination, suggesting that vaccines based on only one HIV clade will not protect immunized subjects from mosaic HIV isolates (Robinson et al, J. Mol. Evol. 40:245-259 (1995)).
The large number of HIV variants available for transmission and the possible immunodominant nature of what may be protective anti-HIV T cell responses has suggested the need for consideration of development of HLA-based HIV subunit vaccines (Palker et al, J. Immunol. 142:3612-3619 (1989), Berzofsky, FASEB Journal 5:2412 (1991), Haynes et al, Trans. Assoc. Amer. Phys. 106:33-41 (1993), Haynes et al, AIDS Res. Human. Retroviral. 11:211 (1995), Ward et al, In Lost Alamos Database (1995), B. Korber (Ed). In press, Cease et al, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 12:923-989 (1994)). The present invention provides such a vaccine.